


Bath Bed and Amatus

by AmatusBlanc



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Thales Levellan - Freeform, dorian is perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatusBlanc/pseuds/AmatusBlanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy one-shot with Dorian and a very tired Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Bed and Amatus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever wanted to publish, so I hope you enjoy! Thales pronounced ThAh-leez

Thales dragged himself up the grey stone staircase. He was panting and sweat dripped thickly into his eyes. His day had been very long and hard, he’d trained for hours under the unforgiving hand of the new rogue master. The new trainer taunted him for every tiny mistake he made, his elbow was too high, his feet weren’t quite in the right place, daggers not at the perfect angle. Thales sighed in frustration, oh how he wanted to sink his blades into her back. Every muscle ached and he wished nothing more than to drop into bed after a warm bath. A few more slow steps later and he reached the top of the stairs, the heavy wooden door to his room was thankfully ajar, making the job of forcing it open less difficult. He stared at the door for a long moment before summoning the last of his energy to shove it open.   
He half smiled, amused at how his tired limbs stumbled under the the force. Thales pushed himself further into his cozy room, he took notice of the lamp burning in the corner, encasing the room in a sleepy soft glow. He heard the rain pounding the roof above, but the drapes were tightly drawn shut and he could not see how the lighting raced across the sky, but he was thankful he had escaped early enough to avoid the storm. Thales dropped onto the uncomfortable wooden chair at his desk, he bent down to remove his muck-slicked boots, he fumbled with the buckles for a few moments longer than usual. Oh Creators he wanted a bath. Finally free of his shoes and now stripped down to nothing but his small clothes, he limped into the bathroom where he knew Dorian would have drawn a hot bath for him.   
A few candles were lit to light the small white washed room and the sight of the still steaming bath brought relief to Thales. He rid himself of his small clothes and slipped into the porcelain Antivan wonder of warm water, the delicious warmth. He let out a content sigh sliding down to lean his head of the rim of the tub. His muscles relaxed into the warm water and Thales felt a little sleepy. His gaze wondered to the bottles of soap set out for him. His eyes traveling briefly over each ornate bottle, apple and peach, lavender, desert bloom, no no no… hmm, finally he decided on a white jasmine scented. He uncorked the delicate clear bottle and scrubbed his skin clean of any muck and debris.  
Thales was half asleep in the slowly cooling water by the time Dorian arrived. The mage stepped softly over the wooden floors of his shared quarters to the bathroom, where the wide open door gave view to his relaxing lover. Dorian could tell he was particularly battered today, scratches littered his skin and where one arm was draped over the side of the tub Dorian could see bruised knuckles, he chuckled softly to himself, amused at how much less… barbaric his magic seemed compared to hand to hand combat. He walked into the bathroom, where the much smaller man lay in the water.  
“Amatus, it’s best you don’t fall asleep in the bath you know. Can’t have you all wrinkly now can I?”  
Thales rolled his eyes at this and laughed lightly, but decided the water was beginning to feel cold anyway. He stretched a pale hand out toward the tanner man. Dorian shook his head at his lover as he took a towel from its place in the cupboard.  
“Feeling lazy are we? Can’t get yourself out of the tub?” Dorian teased.  
“I’m so stiff.” Thales grumbles, “I swear the new trainer is trying to kill me with exhaustion.”  
Dorian chuckled as he wrapped the towel tightly around his lover after helping him out of the water. His chuckle quickly faded as he got a full view of the elven man. Thales’ skin was far more pale than usual, his eyes slightly dull and he was shivering slightly.  
“Thanks for drawing me a bath ma’vhenan.” Thales said, but his voice is hoarse and Dorian barely catches what he says.  
Dorian pulled the lithe form of the white haired man toward himself, pushing his warm skin against the other’s. He picks up the little man and in a few swift steps is over to the fluffy grey blankets of their shared bed. Dorian carefully pulled the blankets aside with one arms before setting Thales down into the warm covers. The Tevinter stripped of his own clothes and slides into bed next to his lover. He pulled the blanket over them both and delivers a gentle kiss to the soft cheek of the little elven man.  
“Much better,” Thales said softly against the warm body against him, “but I think the carrying me from the bath was bit excessive.” He laughed quietly, but lapsed back into silence when Dorian caresses his cheek.  
“You look far more tired than usual today Amatus.”  
“I’m exhausted.”  
“Perhaps that new trainer really is trying to kill you.”  
Thales coughed at this, but his breath has slowed and Dorian knew he has drifted into sleep.  
“Dear Amatus, please don’t work yourself too hard. The whole world needs you to be strong.”  
With this last sentiment pressed his body ever closer to Thales. He studied the closed eyes of the other man, dark lashes grace the tops of his cheeks, dark marks stain below his eyes. A split lips mars his otherwise smooth pink lips. Dorian brushed his hand softly against a lovely smooth cheek before shutting his eyes and giving into the drowsiness that was suddenly overwhelming.

**Author's Note:**

> Amatus- He who is beloved  
> Ma'vhenan- My heart


End file.
